Morning sickness
by StasyRed
Summary: Иногда даже самое желанное событие становится источником проблем :)


В первый раз у нее были _эти_ дни, поэтому когда комната опрокинулась, поцелуи изменили тональность, а руки Ю Пина переместились с верхней части ее тела на нижнюю, Ян Гуо вывернулась и вскочила с кровати.

\- Ты что?.. Что с тобой? - выдохнул Ю Пин - встрепанный, с капельками пота над верхней губой.

Язык не повернулся объяснить, поэтому она замотала головой и начала торопливо запихивать футболку в расстегнутые джинсы (и когда он только успел их расстегнуть?). Он растерялся и, кажется, немного обиделся, но в тот день других попыток затащить ее в постель не предпринял.

Во второй раз получилось еще конфузней. Он привез ее в ресторан явно с далеко идущими намерениями. Атмосфера царила самая что ни на есть романтическая - отдельный кабинет, цветы, шампанское, негромкая музыка и танец, на который он пригласил ее, склонившись в галантном поклоне.

\- Знаешь же - не умею я!.. - отмахнулась Ян Гуо.

\- Я же тебя учил!

\- И все равно бестолку!.. Обступаю тебе все ноги - и только.

Ю Пин с решительным блеском в глазах подхватил ее за талию, но танец не затянулся. Кто начал первый, Ян Гуо не поняла - возможно, она сбилась с ритма, а может, он оступился, потому они и столкнулись, - ах, да какая разница!.. Но совсем скоро они целовались, и Ю Пин был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы сервировать ее прямо на столе, вместо десерта, которого они не дождались, потому что рванули прямиком к нему. Все дорогу он держал одной рукой руль, а второй гладил ее по колену, с каждым поворотом забираясь все выше и выше.

Примерно за пару кварталов от его дома все и случилось. Видимо, что-то из того, что она съела, оказалось несвежим.

Глаза Ян Гуо округлились.

_Ой... Ой-ей-ей!.. _

Рука Ю Пина на колене (вернее, уже далеко не на нем) перестала существовать, диалог увял - все силы устремились на то, чтобы _дотерпеть _. Он истолковал напряженное молчание в совершенно неверном ключе, равно как и ее крайне нетерпеливое приплясывание, пока он отпирал замок. Стоило распахнуть дверь, как Ян Гуо метнулась в туалет, где и провела следующие полтора часа. Когда с четвертой попытки ей все-таки удалось выйти, мрачный (и пытающийся это скрыть) Ю Пин сидел на диване и читал газету.

\- Могла бы просто сказать, что передумала, - сухо заметил он. - И не прятаться.

Третий раз...

Третий раз она вообще не хотела вспоминать. Они так торопились, что бросили на улице машину, а дома упали на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность - прямо в гостиной, куда ввалились, раздеваясь практически на ходу.

В гостиной с французскими окнами во всю стену.

И, случайно повернувшись в тот момент, когда Ю Пин торопливо стряхивал с ног последнюю деталь гардероба, Ян Гуо увидела за стеклом сосредоточенные мордашки соседских детишек, забредших в открытые ворота. Неудивительно, что она заорала. Удивительно, что Ю Пин после этого вообще не остался импотентом.

К четвертому разу они готовились как к военной операции. Ян Гуо проверила свой календарик, убедившись, что никаких сюрпризов от организма ждать не приходится, ужинали они тем, что приготовили сами из самых свежих (Ю Пин лично об этом позаботился) продуктов, все двери и окна были заперты на замки, шторы задернуты, мобильные телефоны безжалостно выключены. Но в тот момент, когда, тяжело дыша, он приподнял ее навстречу себе, свет и в доме, и на улице внезапно погас, сменившись истеричными красно-синими всполохами, за окном завыла сирена и многократно усиленный громкоговорителем голос проревел: "Пожар! Всем срочно выйти на улицу!"

Выскочив за ворота, они обнаружили, что на Ю Пине розовая майка со стразами, а на ней - мужские треники (наизнанку) и сикось-накось застегнутая рубашка на голое тело. Пожарные смотрели на встрепанную парочку с пониманием и многозначительно подмигивали. Ю Пин делал независимое лицо и пытался носить стразы с достоинством.

\- Мне уже кажется, что это какое-то проклятье, - в сердцах выдохнул он, когда через два часа топтания на улице пожар в доме напротив был потушен и всем наконец-то разрешили вернуться к себе. - Каждый раз, когда мы собираемся заняться любовью, что-то случается!

\- Ты думаешь? - испуганно сказала Ян Гуо, собирая с пола одежду. - Вообще, если поразмыслить, ты прав...

Она задумчиво посмотрела на розовые трусики в горошек, которые только что извлекла из-под кровати, и, наклонившись, пошарила там в поисках джинсов. Взгляд Ю Пина, устремившийся на обращенную к нему часть, стал заинтересованным.

\- Слушай, а моей майки ты не видел?.. - Ян Гуо еще раз заглянула под кровать.

\- Она же на мне.

Он развел руки в сторону. Стразы призывно запереливались.

\- Ах, ну да... Постой, я тебе помогу, а то ты точно ее порвешь...

Его обнаженный торс оказался для нее полной неожиданностью. Ян Гуо вспомнила, зачем они вообще оказались в спальне в начале этого вечера.

\- Я тогда себе рубашку верну?.. - хрипло спросил Ю Пин и начал расстегивать пуговицы.

Медленно.

Кажется, именно в тот вечер Ян Гуо и забеременела.

* * *

Если честно, она подозревала, что все будет именно так: и сестра, и отец, и Кэ Джонг, и вся адвокатская контора узнала о грядущем прибавлении едва ли не в тот же день, когда, счастливая и немного смущенная, она вышла из кабинета гинеколога и утвердительно кивнула Ю Пину, который последние три четверти часа провел, бегая по коридору туда-сюда и распугивая пациентов.

Попытки поприсутствовать на осмотре врач отсек одной фразой:

\- У себя командуйте, господин Сиан. Здесь, будьте любезны, моя епархия. Подождите в коридоре.

Ю Пин подчинился, но уже вечером отыгрался по полной: цветы и куча подарков, начиная от сладостей и любимого ею воздушного риса и заканчивая какими-то очень специальными товарами для беременных, которые напоминали приспособления для реабилитации инвалидов.

\- Это дородовый бандаж, а это послеродовый... Вот тут специальное белье и вот, смотри, комбинезон, чтобы тебе резинки и ремни живот не перетягивали... - выгружая из багажника многочисленные пакеты, пояснял Ю Пин. - Тут фрукты и специальные витамины.

\- Ты собрался открыть овощную лавку? - ошеломленно спросила Ян Гуо, чью попытку отнести пару сумок в дом Ю Пин пресек на корню. Она протрусила следом за ним в гостиную, снова к машине и снова в гостиную. - И аптеку, судя по всему... А это что?!

На столе возник еще один пакет - с книгами, брошюрами и журналами.

\- Пособия для будущих родителей. Все о беременности, родах и уходе за ребенком, - воздвигая на столе уменьшенную копию Джомолунгмы, поведал Ю Пин. - Мы должны их прочитать.

\- Все?!

Ответом стало укоризненное молчание.

\- Понятно, - замогильно кивнула Ян Гуо. - "Мы". То есть я тоже. Смерти моей хочешь. Если я тебе так надоела, можешь со мной просто развестись.

Ю Пин был не в настроении шутить.

\- Не говори глупостей. Надо быть ответственней - чтобы стать хорошими родителями, мы должны...

\- ...просто любить детей и друг друга, - перебила она. - И все.

Повисла пауза. Ю Пин уже не так уверенно посмотрел на очередной талмуд с улыбающимся младенцем на обложке, однако присовокупил его к стопке уже имеющихся.

\- И все-таки...

\- Если бы для того чтобы родить ребенка, нужно было бы обязательно читать такое количество макулатуры, - опять перебила Ян Гуо, - человечество давным-давно бы вымерло. Имей в виду, я таких толстых книг даже в школе не читала!.. И сейчас не собираюсь!

Ю Пин негодующе всплеснул руками:

\- Сиан Гуо! Твое упрямство переходит всякие...

\- Нет, твое, Сиан Ю Пин! Любить детей ты тоже по книжкам будешь учиться?

\- Причем тут это? - в его взгляде появился блеск, и Ян Гуо поняла, что муж не на шутку завелся. - Будь любезна, не передергивай! Я просто сказал, что к беременности надо относиться серьезно!

\- А я и отношусь!

Ю Пин собирался ответить, но вместо этого вдруг схватился за живот.

\- Опять?.. - ахнула Ян Гуо, вмиг забыв про препирательства. - Лекарство есть?

Перекосившись в мучительной гримасе, он кивнул.

\- Так и знала, что этим все кончится... - она подала стакан воды, помогла доковылять до дивана. - Запей-запей!.. И хватит нервничать!..

\- Вот и не заставляй меня... - проскрипел Ю Пин в ожидании, когда таблетка подействует.

\- Я и не заставляю!.. Это ты сам! Придумываешь себе невесть что! Я могу и сама обо всем позаботиться!..

Это прозвучало очень убедительно, однако всю картину подпортило то, что в этот момент Ян Гуо споткнулась о свесившуюся до самого пола лямку комбинезона и чуть было не упала. "Чуть было" - потому что Ю Пин сделал олимпийский прыжок вперед, успев подхватить ее под спину.

"Ну, что я говорил?" - было написано на его лице.

Ян Гуо отвела глаза и виновато вздохнула.

С того дня ее жизнь напоминала театр абсурда.

Ю Пин лично ходил по магазинам, придирчиво проверяя сроки годности товара, готовил ей по утрам кашу, "потому что беременным нужно получать витамины и микроэлементы", а днем заставлял есть мясо, поскольку "белок - это строительный материал". На молоко Ян Гуо не могла смотреть уже спустя две недели, но он был неумолим, заставляя ее выпивать не меньше трех стаканов в день: "иначе ребенку будет не хватать кальция, и он будет забирать его у тебя".

Он нанял домохозяйку, а Ян Гуо запретил заниматься домашней работой, поднимать что-то тяжелей чайника и следил, чтобы она дополнительно отдыхала днем и регулярно посещала врачей.

И, разумеется, из их семейной жизни исчез секс.

\- Ни в коем случае!.. Там теперь живет ребенок! Это может ему повредить! - судя по тону, в первую очередь Ю Пин пытался убедить в этом самого себя.  
Она ответила угрюмым взглядом: спорить было себе дороже.

Но последней каплей стала попытка развязать ей кроссовки.

\- Я могу сама!.. - взмолилась Ян Гуо. - У меня же только три месяца!.. Еще и живота-то нет! Да перестань же!.. Господи, я так больше не могу!..

\- Но я хочу как лучше! - возмутился в ответ Ю Пин.

\- Не хочу как лучше! Хочу как обычно!

\- Что значит "как обычно"?! Ты же беременна!

\- Ты говоришь так, будто я инвалид! А себя ты давно в зеркале видел? Ровно же половина осталась! Иди живо ужинать, а то опять до капельницы добегаешься!..

И как накаркала: недели не прошло, как однажды с утра, едва поднявшись с постели, Ю Пин вдруг позеленел, сложился пополам, зажал рукой рот и в такой неудобной позе опрометью кинулся в туалет. Это же повторилось и на следующий день, когда хватило одного взгляда на омлет, чтобы следующие четверть часа его выворачивало наизнанку.

Спустя неделю на спавшего с лица босса начали с подозрением поглядывать сотрудники и клиенты. Однако на все осторожные вопросы он отвечал, что совершенно здоров. И лишь после того как Ян Гуо пригрозила, что не пойдет к врачу до тех пор, пока этого не сделает он, Ю Пин сдался.

\- Только ради тебя, - с мученическим лицом стоя под дверью кабинета, где предстояло пройти процедуру, одно название которой -"эзофагогастродуоденоcкопия" - вызвало у Ян Гуо мороз по коже, предупредил он.

\- Я люблю тебя. И ценю, - она торжественно поцеловала мужа в лоб. - Если тебе это поможет, могу рассказать, как проходит осмотр на гинекологическом кресле. Врач берет вот такую вот штуку, типа металлической воронки, только с раздвижным носиком, и засовывает ее в...

Ю Пин изменился в лице и пробормотал, что, пожалуй, обойдется без деталей.

Ни эзофагогастродуоденоcкопия, ни еще более страшно звучащая фиброгастродуаденоскопия, ни анализы ничего не показали.

\- Честно говоря, я несколько сбит с толку, - признался врач. - Если вы не против, господин Сиан, хотел бы обсудить ваш случай с коллегами. Думаю, консилиум в данном случае...

Дальше Ю Пин не слушал: стоило выйти в коридор и увидеть свернувшуюся на лавочке Ян Гуо, как остальной мир перестал для него существовать.

\- Гуо!.. Что с тобой?! Доктор!.. Кто-нибудь! Помогите, моей жене плохо!.. Она беременна - скорее, помогите ей!.. Она без сознания!.. Скорее! Спасите ее!

Ян Гуо сонно потерла глаза, зевнула и, поняв, что именно она и является причиной этого переполоха, подергала мужа за рукав.

\- Со мной... Да успокойся, Ю Пин!.. Все хорошо, я просто задремала!.. Извините, пожалуйста, он все время за меня волнуется... - неловко засмеялась она.

\- Извините...

Врач прищурился на нее, потом на Ю Пина и просветлел лицом.

\- Ах, вот оно что... Хм-м... Очень хорошо, что вы здесь - я хотел бы сказать вам пару слов касательно лечения вашего мужа... - он подхватил Ян Гуо под руку. - А вы, господин Сиан, подождите здесь.

\- Гуо, с тобой точно все хорошо?.. - крикнул Ю Пин в закрывающуюся дверь.

Она вышла оттуда спустя двадцать минут с непроницаемым лицом и легким румянцем на щеках.

\- И обратите внимание на диету, - врач протянул лист с предписаниями. - Понаблюдаем пару недель, и если никаких улучшений не наметится, будем думать о другом варианте лечения. Всего доброго, господин Сиан, госпожа Сиан. До встречи через две недели.

\- И чем ты меня собираешься кормить? - с подозрением косясь на лист, который она аккуратно сложила и убрала в сумку, спросил, выруливая с автостоянки, Ю Пин. - Надеюсь, не протертыми овощами?

\- Если доктор скажет "надо", будешь есть и протертые овощи, - безжалостно отрезала Ян Гуо. - Я же пью это чертово молоко и ничего - не замычала пока.

Наутро Ю Пин не успел и голову от подушки оторвать, как перед ним возникла рука Ян Гуо, держащая стакан.

\- Выпей. Не вставая! - торопливо добавила она, когда он попытался сесть.

\- Имбирный чай? - спросил он. - А зачем?

\- Это не имбирный чай, это лекарство, - Ян Гуо подсунула тарелочку с бисквитным печеньем. - И это тоже.

\- Но я даже зубы еще не...

\- Выпей, заешь печеньем и полежи еще четверть часа. Врач сказал, что принимать нужно за полчаса до завтрака и обязательно лежа, иначе не подействует!

\- Да?.. - Ю Пин с сомнением посмотрел на стакан, на печенье, но спрашивать не стал: когда у жены такое выражение лица, лучше просто подчиниться.

В этот день он впервые за две недели смог позавтракать без того чтобы спустя пять минут метнуться к унитазу. Ян Гуо просияла. Утренняя процедура повторилась на следующий день, но на этот раз она принесла стакан зеленого чая с медом и лимоном. В течение следующей недели он послушно пил свежеприготовленный лимонад, отвар мяты, апельсиновый сок, теплое молоко, вернув себе нормальный цвет лица. Двумя неделями позже доктор крепко пожал ему руку и простился до, как он выразился, "нескорых встреч". После чего снова отозвал в сторону Ян Гуо.

Как Ю Пин ни напрягал слух, разобрать сумел лишь несколько слов. Которые крайне его озадачили.

\- И о чем вы говорили? - по дороге домой невзначай спросил он, притормозив на светофоре.

Ян Гуо подняла голову и встретилась с его взглядом в зеркальце.

\- С доктором, - пояснил Ю Пин.

\- А... Да все то же... - она отвернулась. - Диета там... и все такое...

\- "Все такое" - это психиатр?..

\- А?.. - она ткнула пальцем вперед. - Ой, нам уже зеленый, поехали-поехали!

\- Ну так?..

\- Тебе показалось, - она смущенно захихикала, и Ю Пин теперь знал наверняка: не показалось.

\- Не делай из меня дурака: я же слышал, как он человеческим языком сказал, что раз лечение помогло, то меня нужно показать психиатру. Откуда возникает второй вопрос: чем я болел?

Ян Гуо молчала.

Ю Пин резко взял вправо и припарковался.

\- Зачем это ты? - растерялась она.

\- Мы никуда не поедем, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит, - он заглушил двигатель, отстегнул ремень безопасности и развернулся вполоборота. - Чем я болел? Что со мной было?

Ян Гуо пыталась отмолчаться, но Ю Пин звался отличным адвокатом не просто так. В глазах блеснула холодная сталь, рука легла ей на плечо, вторая поддела под подбородок и развернула.

\- Думаю, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что твое упрямство лишено всякого смысла. Более того, сейчас ты отчетливо демонстрируешь мне свое неуважение, поскольку, во-первых, речь идет о моем здоровье, состояние которого я имею полное право знать. Хочу тебе напомнить, что это грубое нарушение прав личности, ибо только признанные недееспособными не информируются о диагнозе и ходе лечения. Во-вторых, ты вдобавок унижаешь меня как мужчину, давая понять, что я не могу принимать решения касающиеся не только моей семьи, но даже меня лично.

Ян Гуо страдальчески улыбнулась и подняла руки в знак полной и окончательной капитуляции.

\- Итак? Что у меня было? - по-прежнему крепко держа ее за подбородок, спросил Ю Пин.

\- Утренняя болезнь.

\- Что?.. - растерялся он.

\- У тебя был токсикоз, - она смущенно потерла нос кулаком, но в глазах уже запрыгали чертенята.

\- Но... постой... А разве это... - от неожиданности Ю Пин растерял все слова и, пытаясь объяснить, что имеет в виду, показал пальцем сначала на нее, а потом на себя. - Я ведь не беременный!..

Это было больше похоже на вопрос.

\- Еще какой беременный! Мне сказали, что у мужчин это тоже бывает - утренняя тошнота, расстройство желудка, изжога, головокружения. А у некоторых, которые принимают в беременности жены слишком большое участие, - с намеком произнесла Ян Гуо, - начинается бессонница и грудь с животом растут... Вот такие! - она нарисовала в воздухе два крепких арбуза.

Ю Пин начал торопливо себя ощупывать. Ян Гуо краем глаза оценила выражение его лица при этом и сделала контрольный выстрел:

\- А когда их жены отправляются рожать, у них тоже начинается что-то вроде схваток, - и руками изобразила эту самую схватку, скрючив пальцы и скроив кровожадную рожу.

Ю Пин побледнел.

_Так-то! _

\- И что теперь?.. - тщетно пытаясь избавиться от дрожи в голосе, спросил он. - Мне надо лечиться у психиатра? Да?.. Я схожу с ума?

Ян Гуо улыбнулась и легонько ущипнула мужа за щеку.

\- Нет.

Его кадык дернулся вверх-вниз. Он обратил к ней жалобный взгляд.

\- Ты просто должен поверить в меня и перестать вести себя как курица-наседка.

\- Я не веду себя как курица-наседка - я забочусь о тебе!..

Она покачала головой и сдвинула брови, копируя его недавнее выражение лица и даже тон:

\- Думаю, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что твое упрямство лишено всякого смысла. Более того, сейчас ты отчетливо демонстрируешь мне свое неуважение, поскольку, во-первых, речь идет о моем здоровье, за которое я как человек дееспособный в состоянии отвечать сама. Во-вторых, надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я хочу плохого нашему ребенку? - она положила ладонь на свой только-только начавший округляться живот. - А в-третьих, ты унижаешь меня как женщину, давая своими поступками понять, что я не состоянии самостоятельно справиться даже с тем, что предписано мне самой природой.

Ю Пин открыл рот для возражений и тут же его закрыл. Вид у него был пристыженный.

\- Я справлюсь, - мягко сказала Ян Гуо, накрывая его руку своей. - Вот увидишь, я стану хорошей мамой, а ты - я в этом уверена - будешь просто замечательным папой.

\- Ты правда так думаешь? - он заглянул ей в глаза. - Понимаешь, у меня не было счастливого детства... - опустил голову, собираясь с силами, и решительно ее поднял: - И любящих родителей тоже не было: сначала они разводились, потом делили нас, потом мать привела отчима... Я не был им нужен, я никому не был нужен. И любить меня тоже не научили, поэтому не знаю, смогу ли любить нашего ребенка так, как надо, столько, сколько надо...

\- Сможешь, - заверила Юн Гуо, тоже отстегнула ремень безопасности и обняла мужа за шею. - Я ни чуточки не сомневаюсь. Ты будешь очень его любить. Очень-очень. Не бойся. Ты будешь самым лучшим отцом. Ты уже самый лучший.

Ю Пин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

\- Спасибо... - он обнял ее за шею и поцеловал - раз, другой, третий, с каждым разом все с большим усердием. - Скажи... - начал и замялся. - Я вот тут прочитал... - и опять умолк. - У тебя ведь уже больше двенадцати недель, правда? - и сам же ответил: - Уже семнадцатая идет. Говорят, в это время уже можно... - и на этом иссяк окончательно.

\- Что можно? - запуталась она в этих обрывках.

\- Ну, это... - он положил руку ей на колено и начал описывать большим пальцем круги. Потом заглянул в глаза и, увидев там искреннее непонимание, наклонился к самому уху: - Можно снова заниматься любовью...

Она хитро улыбнулась.

\- Да неужто?.. И ты только сейчас об этом узнал?

...Они ввалились в дом, целуясь на ходу. На ходу раздеваясь, поднялись по лестнице. Ю Пин бережно опустил Ян Гуо на кровать, шепнул:

\- Я буду осторожно...

И в этот момент внизу затрезвонили в дверь. Долго, настойчиво - так делал только один человек. В глазах Ю Пина появилась обреченность.

Подтверждая его страхи, с улицы донеслось звонкое:

\- Гуо-гуо! Ты дома? Открой!.. Это я!

Ян Гуо потянула мужа к себе.

\- Меня нет.

В сумке загугукал мобильник.

\- А телефон я забыла в машине.

Ю Пин улыбнулся.

\- Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств... У меня есть кое-какие планы по поводу сегодняшнего вечера, и посторонние могут нам только помешать.

\- Планы? Надеюсь, увлекательные?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

И он снова наклонился к ее губам.

А телефон все продолжал звонить.


End file.
